


New member (Skwistok)

by Twiggysaurus_Rex



Series: Skwistok family [3]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Character, Trans!Skwisgaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggysaurus_Rex/pseuds/Twiggysaurus_Rex
Summary: Skwisgaar gives birth, The boys attempt to help.::Warning::: Somewhat graphic birth? Not super explicit but.. y'know.





	New member (Skwistok)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so apparently I have to put out a disclaimer since some of you out there have forgotten your manners. THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN FOR ANY FETISHISTIC/NOVELTY PURPOSES. Just because it involves a trans character being pregnant does not mean it's meant to fetishize trans people. I realize some people out there do write those kinds of fanfics for those weird problematic purposes, but that's their own issues. 
> 
> Any negative comments will be deleted.

It was a particularly sunny day outside and Toki was the first one awake in the morning. He got out of bed and went about his usual morning routine, singing off-key in the shower and cheerfully changing into a new pair of clothes. As he put his pants on, he snuck a tiny velvet box into his front project, smirking to himself as he tucked it away where no one would ever suspect it. Now all he had to do was wait for Skwisgaar to wake up. 

He had it all planned out. As soon as the Swede woke up, he'd give him his usual good morning kiss, get him his (decaf) coffee and then once he came back into the room, he was gonna pop the question. He had been planning this out for weeks and after scrapping several other ideas (including Murderface's "jump out from a closet" suggestion), he finally decided on something plain and simple that his beloved would never expect. 

Of course... that WAS the plan... Until he discovered that Skwisgaar had already gotten out of bed.

"Oh damns you Skwisgaar." He huffed, pouting a bit as he wandered around trying to find the jerk. He eventually found him in their bathroom, leaning over the sink and looking like he wasn't having a particularly... fun time.

"Oh... Yous gots the mornings sicksness again?" The Norwegian asked, furrowing his brows in slight concern.

Skwisgaar glanced up at him briefly. The muscles in his arms were straining and he was gritting his teeth. "Donts you knows how to knocks on de doors?" 

"No doors to knocks on, silly." 

"Oh... wells... uh... Stills you donts comes bargings ins on peoples whens they use the bathrooms." 

"Withs you I can. You likes it, remember?" Toki smirked a little. "Anyways, whys you ins here?"

The Swede let out a heavy sigh. Sometimes it was like talking to a toddler... Made him really wonder how he managed to get pregnant from such a man.

"I wakes ups with these weird pains ins my body." He explains. "They goes away fors a while thens theys comes back. Ams beginnings to thinks maybe I ams havings con... Con... Contra... Babys havings pains." 

Those poorly put together words were just enough to make Toki's heart stop for a brief second. "You sure they ams nots those fakes ones again?"

"Those fakes ones didn'ts keeps me ups ALL NIGHTS LONG, TOKI." The blonde snapped making the poor Norwegian cower in fear.

"Okay... Dis fines. We cans handles this." Toki quietly mumbled, almost like he was giving himself a pep talk. "Maybes you lays backs down? So you donts hurts yourself." 

"Pffft. Ams alreadys up. Amenst goings backs to beds now." Skwisgaar huffed, waddling off to go find the other guys. Toki just stood there, scowling in slight annoyance.

"Damn its... I hads plans today." 

~~~~  
A couple of hours went by and the rest of the guys were having breakfast... Well, everyone except Skwisgaar who was too busy leaning over the countertop, groaning obscenely while Toki stood right next to him, rubbing his shoulder. 

"Hey, uh... that's kinda gross, you think maybe you could... go do that outside or something." Nathan suggested, making a subtle face of disgust as he picked at his eggs. 

"Leaves hims alones! He's nots feelings well." Toki whined angrily.

"Dood, I'm not no doctor or anything but... considering how far along he is, you think maybe he's doing the... y'know the thing?" Pickles offered. 

"Oh." Nathan's eyes widened. "OH YEAH. the thing. Is he doing that?" 

"I cans hears you dildos." Skwisgaar growled after the contraction finally subsided. "Gets offs my backs. Untils you goes over here and does this, you don'ts gets to tells me how to handles it." 

"Whoa, lighten up. We're trying to be supportive here." Pickles answered defensively

"Well you don'ts haves to tries to be supportives you cans just- AH! KNULLA DEN HÄR SKITEN!" 

"Oh nos thats was onlys a few minutes aparts!" Toki frantically glanced at the clock on the wall. "I reads somewhere thats means we don'ts haves a lot of times!" 

"LETSCH TAKE HIM TO THE BACKYARD!" Murderface stood up from the table excitedly 

"No! We can't do that! That is a very weird place to do that sort of thing." Pickles exclaimed. 

"Just do it in the other room! But lay down a bunch of towels and stuff because I don't want you guys making a mess in there." Nathan said. 

Toki just nodded and helped the laboring Swede into the main room to sit on the couch. After breakfast, all the guys got up to leave but Toki stopped Pickles before he could get away.

"Pickle. I gots to tells you somethings." 

"Is it that Skwisgaar's having a baby because I think I know that already." The drummer questioned.

"No this abouts something else." Toki looked around briefly to make sure they were alone before speaking again. "Pickle... Today I was goings to asks Skwisgaar if I coulds marrys him."

"You want to marry him? Dood that's fuckin' great."

"I thinks so too but now I gots a problems!" Toki whined. "I hads this whole things planned out but thens the baby decides to try to comes out ofs him and I don'ts know whats to do!" 

"Hey hey Toki relax!" Pickles waved his hands up. "Look, I'm not great at all this... love stuff, but I'm pretty sure you'll know when the perfect time comes to do that. Just wait for it, it'll come." 

The Norwegian smiled. "Thanks you, Pickle." 

Pickles just smirked, crossing his arms. "Now get out there and go be a dad." 

~~~

A little more time passed and Skwisgaar was deep into labor, now kneeling on the floor and crying out deep, primal groans of agony. The rest of the guys watched on somewhat helpless.

"Geez if I ever did something like that that'd be... Well that'd be pretty fuckin' brutal." Nathan observed.

"It muscht feel like getting kicked in the ballsch a thouschand timesch." Murderface added. 

"Dood I just thought of something. Aren't we supposed to like... Get someone to help get the baby out of him?" 

"Nathans! I needs you to gets it out of me." Skwisgaar pleaded breathlessly. 

"Uhh... what?" 

"I can'ts keep holdings it ins any longers! I ams leakings all overs de place!" He whimpered. "Helps me gives it births" 

"What you want me to like... reach my hand up there?" Nathan frowned. 

"He needs you to delivers it!" Toki shouted "likes how they does it ons the soaps operas!" 

"Oh man, I... I don't know about all that." 

"C'mahn Nathan, take one for the team!" Pickles yelled.

The vocalist just stood there like a constipated gorilla. He had to have a few seconds of contemplation before finally turning himself around and getting ready. 

"Alright. I'll do it." 

~~~

The halls of Mordhaus rang with the horrific cries of a guitarist in labor. Skwisgaar was propped up against the front of the couch with Pickles kneeling begind him, rubbing his shoulders, Toki holding his hand and whimpering like a cold dog and Nathan doing the honors of having to kneel in front of the Swede's nether regions, staring right at the brutal carnage otherwise known as the miracle of life.

"Whoa there's a whole lot happenin' down here!" He commented as he held the blonde's legs apart. 

"Come ons... Keeps pushings, you ams almost there!" Toki encouraged, although he sounded very unsure of himself.

"FUCKS YOU, TOKI. YOU AMS HAVINGS THE NEXT ONE!" 

Toki paled a bit. "I... Cants imagines I'll be ables to do that." 

Skwisgaar just screamed again as he returned his focus back to giving birth. Pickles kept rubbing his shoulders and occasionally glancing at Nathan who looked like he was witnessing the second coming of Christ. 

"Here comes the head! Oh dear god it's got so much hair!"

Skwisgaar stopped pushing for a second, completely collapsing back as he tried to catch his breath. "Fucks this shit. I'm nots doings this anymores!" 

"You can'ts just gives up now!" Toki whined.

"Skwisgaar, you gotta keep going. You already made it this far, you don't have much longer to go." Pickles encouraged. 

The blonde just shook his head. "I don'ts wants to do this!" 

"You're only saying that because it hurts. But it'll hurt a lot worse if you give up." 

"Please Skwisgaar... I loves you." Toki softly pleaded, kissing his hand.

The action made the Swede softly blush. He looked at Nathan for a minute before finally getting back into it, pushing with all of his strength and making some of the most god awful noises in the process. It wasn't long before Skwisgaar took one last deep breath and bore down hard, screeching in pure raw agony. 

"AAAAGHH TA UT DEN HÄR SAKEN INNAN DEN DÖDAR MIG!!!" 

"Whoa!" Nathan exclaimed as the creature suddenly slipped out right into his hands. It started to cry and everyone let out the breath that they weren't even aware they had been holding. 

The baby was quickly laid on Skwisgaar's chest, and the blonde just glanced tiredly down at her, blinking a few times as he weakly held her close.

"Oh... you ams a girl... Looks at your littles hands." 

Then he just shut his eyes and slumped back against Pickles, startling everyone. 

"Shit... Did he just die?"

Pickles felf his neck for a pulse. "Nah he's alive... Just fell asleep. Can you really blame him?"

"Asleeps?" Toki perked up a little, feeling around for the little box in his pocket that was still ready to go.

Back to the plan!


End file.
